Jacob Blacks tail
by niesha-16
Summary: this is what hasppens jake gets the letter from edward and takes off in the forest. Shouldent jake get a happy ending? jacob some what gets over bella. the pack has found a new set of sents that they don't reconize and have to find out what it is. there
1. Jacob black

I Owne nothing ececpt willow and her family

this is my first fan fic, please go easy on me!!

* * *

1.Jacob Black

Jacob ran and ran trying to escape the voices in his head that would no doubt come back. The voices that belonged to his friends in a way they were his brothers. He could not take the pain he felt in his hart when he was human. The girl he loved was going to marry a vampire, and that did not heart him that much he could live with that, what bothered him was what his if you could call it ''friend '' and pack member Leah had said earlier that evening.

''_The blood sucker will probably kill her anyway, all of our stories sat that happens more that not so jest move on and get over her . I'm sick of this Jake I don't even like Bella Swan and you got me grieving over the leach -lover like I'm in love with her, too…………..''_

In his wolf form Jacob could take the pain that he could not bare as a human. He also got a letter from the blood-sucker Bella was suppose to marry. He said that he world take good care of her, and for him to believe that he would have trust in that blood-sucker's ability to keep her alive, and that was something he could not do.

When Jacob's emotions cleared enough for him to calm down he had ran 270 miles through the forest. He suddenly got the urge to go back home, _Damn , Sam's order_, _I forgot about that_. Jacob thought.

Sam, Jacob's pack leader had ordered him as soon as he calmed down to come straight home, and as much as he wanted to disobey that he could not, even with that one little though of disobedience Jacob's breath came short and he could not tape another step. After several deep breaths he turned around and headed home.

* * *


	2. New Girl

2. New Girl

When Jacob got home he looked at his father and without a word went to bed. The two months that followed Jake talked to no one, not Sam , Jared, Paul, Embry, or Quil, And especially not Leah. When he was in his wolf form he thought about only his surroundings and answered only Sam's questions in his head.

After tow months of not speaking Jake finally spoke to his tow best friends Embry and Quil. They where jest about to give up on him when they asked him to go to the local store with them. They had already turned around heading for Embry's car thinking that as always he would not say a word and not follow. Jake said in almost a whisper ''Yah I'll come I need to get out of this house or Ill go crazy.'' at that Quil and Embry turned back with stunned expressions that slowly turned into smiles, and as they walked back to Jake, Embry said " welcome back Jake", Quil said "well it took you long enough I thought we were goanna have to find a new best friend." At that they all smiled and headed to the store.

They met Jared, Paul and Sam at the store's entrance. They were heading for the back of the store to the tables to sit down, and Jake not watching where he was going, knocked someone into the toilet paper display. He quickly looked to see who it was to apologize. He helped the girl he had bumped up. the girl had fair russet skin with long jet back hair, her eyes where a strange purple, she wore a black T-shirt and a purple skirt, she also wore black knee high combat boots. She was about 5'7 and looked like she was about 16. All in all she was very pretty.

All five boys stared at her, none of the spoke. The girl was the first to break the silence. She said "Watch where your going mutt!''

At that all five boys went stiff. Sam spoke first, before Paul could lose his temper. "who are you? I don't recognize you from the reservation." Sam said in a flat tone.

"My name is Willow, and my family jest moved to the reservations last Monday, not that it is any of your business." the girl replied in an acidic tone. With that said she picked up what she dropped and quickly walked to the check out counter paid for the tow bags of chips, some cat nip and walked out of the store, in to the waiting car and drove off.

The boys went to the tables and sat down, while Paul went to get everybody something to drink.

"Wonder what was wrong with her, she didn't have to be so rude." Embry said. 'why did she call Jake a mutt?" Quil said. Sam shook his head and replied "I don't know but ill ask around about her and her family, there's something strange about her. Did you see her eyes? They where not contacts." At that they all sighed and waited for Paul to return.

When he got to the table he said " I recognize that car that girl got into she must live in the house down on May way rd. if you can call that a house, its more like a mansion."

"Don't worry about it well check it out later." was Sam's last words on the subject.

"Now on to more pressing business, nice to have you back to your old self Jacob, by the way, but I have an assignment for Jake, Embry and Quil. This past week there has been a new strange sent all over the woods and we still haven't found out where it came from, so I want you three to check it out later today, and then after you've done that you got the rest of the day to yourselves. The rest of us have important…..things to do." Sam said that last part with a smile that tipped Quil, Embry, and Jake off.

"What do you Three have to do that is so important?" Snapped Quil

"Well if you must know we have dinner plans." Jared said

"All three of you. Today. That's so unfair! Whined Quil

"Tough luck that's an order" chuckled Sam.

With that Quil, Embry, and Jake left for the forest. Jake was the first to change into his wolf form, it was easier for him to do this than the others. Jake in this form had russet fur and was inhumanly big, he was the seconded biggest in the pack Sam was the biggest. Quil was a deep chocolate light over his face. Embry was a thinner grey wolf. They caught a fresh trail of the unknown sent about five miles into the forest. This excited them and they sped up to see what it was.

Jest as quickly as they found the sent it ended.

"_hay how about we split up so we can cover more ground?'_" thought Jake.

" _yah that's cool, Jake you can keep going south, Ill take east, and you Quil, you take west. How's that Jake?"_ Embry asked.

"_that will work, lets meet back at my house in Thirty minutes. Ok . We can eat at my house."_ Jake thought.

Jake continued south for a while. Out of nowhere he heard music playing, it sounded like a guitar. Jake quickly changed back in to a human with a tiny pop, he quickly dressed in the sweatpants that he brought with him. He peeked out of some bushes to see who was this far in the forest and what were they doing hear. To his great surprise it was that girl Willow he had bumped into at the store earlier that day. She was in the meadow playing her guitar and singing. She had a note book lying next to her, and every so often she would stop and write down something and continue to play. She was really good.

Jake jumped out of the bushes and calmly said" well look what we have hear little miss grumpy grouch in the flesh. What are you doing out hear, don't you know it's dangerous out hear?"

Willow jumped to her feet and stumbled a little. She glared at Jacob and said through gritted teeth" why in the hell would you jump out of a bush and scare someone like that. You almost gave me a heart attack!

Jake laughed at her.

" I'll get you for that Jacob Black, when you least expect it. Mark my words." willow fumed. She grabbed her notebook put it into her small backpack, which hung loosely from her back. She put her guitar over her backpack which also hung loosely, and despaired into the forest.

Jacob stopped laughing at the sound of his name. how did she know my name? he thought. When she stormed off he went after her, but when he made it around the tall bush she was gone. Jacob searched a full fifteen minutes after she left. When he was sure she was no wear to be found. He phased back into a wolf and headed home.

Embry, and Quil were on there way to Jake's house when he phased in. _"Well what do you know, willow likes to hike and sing, never would have guessed that, Sam's goanna find this interesting, good work Jake. Lets go eat." _said Quil

" _yah, I'd watch out if I were you though Jake, she looked like she meant that threat."_ thought Embry

"_yah right, like I'm goanna be around her for her to get me._"


	3. dinner plans

3.Dinner Plans

When they made it to Jacobs house, they almost ate every thing in the refrigerator. When they ate their fill they all but passed out in the small living room. they watched TV for most of the afternoon.

Billy, Jacob's father came home around six o'clock. When he saw the three teenagers sprawled every where in the living room, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you guys had a long day." Billy said through chuckles.

Billy wheeled himself in to the small kitchen, and stopped at the table.

"hay boys, do you guys know the new family that moved in on May Way rd?"

"Yah, why?" all three boys said at once.

"Well, Mrs. Yolkier jest invited _all_ of us to dinner tomorrow, and I accepted. This is great you guys need a break from all of your patrol, and I'm sure what ever is in the woods can wait a few days, and her kids are around your age, so you'll have fun." Billy said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Quil smirked "what was that you said Jake , you would never she her again. Guess you were wrong." he chuckled.

Jakes hand flashed out, and smacked Quil in the back of the head.

"what was that?." Billy said

"nothing we just already met one member of that family." Embry chimed

"For the last time your going and that's that!" Billy said vary irritated "now hurry up and finish getting dressed, were goanna be late."

For the better part of the day Jacob had been trying to get out of going to the dinner. So far he clamed he was too tired, too sick, made plans else ware, and jest plane flat out didn't want to go.

When he finally got dressed and came out Embry was already there waiting on the couth, keys in hand.

"Are you ready to go"? Embry asked, but he could tell by the glum look on Jacob's face that he was not in any way ready.

"Yah, were ready aren't we Jake ? "

Jake said nothing , though he looked really depressed as they drove away.

Almost as if it was planed everyone arrived at the same time. Sam, Emily and Quil came together in Sam's Toyota. Leah, and Seth pulled up after them. The house was huge, it looked like there was only two floors but there was an endless amount of windows and the sides of the house looked like it stretched on forever. The house itself was a deep brown. As they made there way up the driveway Sam said " Everyone be on lookout for any thing suspicious and --"

As they rounded the corner a huge black Shapeless form jumped out from behind the bush, hissed at the and layed back down. the yard lights came on and thay saw it was a hugh cat.

Embry came closer to examine the cat an it lunged at him. Before it could reach a small girl came out the house and yelled ''Midnight down'' and the cat stoped, jest like that. It turned and trotted up to the girl and sat down at her feet like a love sick puppy.''good girl'' she turned back to us and said ''hay mister that so was not a smart thing to do. don't they teach you in like kindergarden not to get too close to strange and or wild animals. moving on my mother sent me out hear to get you guy so follow me.''

Sam and the others shot Embry annoyed glances.

* * *

(Let me know what you think, do you want me to finish it or stop, will put some more after i see some good reviews, anyways i jest waunt it to be good. Also im open to any ideas you may have)

love,

niesha-16


End file.
